Day 7: 3:00am-4:00am
Jack Bauer reels from Tony Almeida's betrayal as he and Renee Walker regroup to prevent further attacks. Olivia and President Allison Taylor disagree on a pardon for Jonas Hodges. Almeida and Cara Bowden are able to convince Alan Wilson and his conspirators to take action. Chloe O'Brian reenters the picture to reboot CTU. Episode guide Previously on 24 * Tony Almeida asks Robert Galvez to set a trap at 1297 Rincon which would kill a couple of dozen FBI agents. Jack warns Renee Walker to get everyone out of the building. The building explodes. Tony retrieves the canister of the prion variant from Galvez inside the building. * Olivia Taylor says that Hodges is a sociopath, and that he'll try to cut a deal when President Allison Taylor orders Jonas Hodges to the FBI for interrogation. She urges her mother not to go through with it. * Jonas Hodges is visited by Cara Bowden posing as his attorney. She threatens Hodges' family if he doesn't take a pill provided by her which will induce cardiac arrest. He swallows the pill, and his escort yells for them to re-route to West Arlington Hospital. * Alan Wilson calls Bowden, asking if she has contacted Tony. She tells him that he's secured the canister, and that he'll pull through. * Jack Bauer tells Tony that there's no cure to his condition. Renee tells Jack that Galvez somehow knew their search pattern, allowing him to wire the building with explosives. Jack realizes Tony has betrayed him. He confronts him, and Tony says the toxin is affecting his judgment. Jack starts to have a seizure. Tony, taking away Jack's seizure control shots, calls paramedics and alerts them to Jack's seizure before walking away as Jack looks on. The following takes place between 3:00am and 4:00am. 03:00:00 Jack Bauer is sitting in an ambulance recovering from his seizure, while Dr. Sunny Macer administers him the pandopamine that he needed. He is desperately trying to talk, but Macer suggests he remain calm. Renee Walker comes in and asks how is he doing. Macer tells her he has been trying to talk and seems desperate about something. As Jack's breathing calms down, Macer gives him a new syringe package. Renee takes it as Macer stresses the fact that he needs to carry it all the time. When Jack is finally able to talk, he tells Renee that Tony Almeida was the "second man" that helped Galvez escape the perimeter. Renee is shocked and asks him if he thinks that Tony killed Larry, and Jack tells her he probably did and that he has been playing them all along. Renee quickly uses her walkie talkie to put an APB on Tony, but at this same moment Tony approaches two FBI agents shooting them to take their car, throwing out the tracking unit. Jack feels guilty for trusting Tony all the time and vouching for him to Renee and the President. Meanwhile, Agent Kilner finds the two dead agents and radioes Renee to inform her. As Renee scrambles to find a way to catch him, Jack tells her to forget it since he's already gone. Jack then tells her they need to inform the President about it. Tony arrives at a motel where he meets with Galvez again. 03:06:25 As he comes in, he asks Galvez about the canister. Galvez, however, requests the money first. Tony gives him evidence of the transfer of funds and Galvez calls a number to verify it. When Tony asks again for the canister, Galvez hands him a duffel bag. Tony turns his back to Galvez and opens the bag, only to find a phone book. Galvez, standing behind Tony, pulls a gun on him and asks who are the buyers of the canister. Tony turns around and warns him not to do this. When Galvez insists, Tony throws the duffel bag at his arm disarming him and pushing him to the wall. They scuffle into the bathroom where Galvez falls. Tony then kicks him in the face and pulls the shower curtain off, suffocating Galvez with it while asking him where the canister is. At the White House, President Allison Taylor is talking with Tim Woods about Jonas Hodges' suicide attempt. They wonder why would he do such a thing and if it has something to do with his previous threat. They receive a call from Jack and Renee to the Oval Office and Jack reveals to the President about Tony's betrayal. She is shocked and Jack apologizes to her for vouching on his favor. Taylor and Tim tell Jack about Hodges' comment of a "big machine" above him. When they tell him that Hodges attempted suicide but was still alive, Jack tells her he is their only lead and they need to interrogate him. Jack supposes that the suicide attempt means that they probably threatened his family, so they need to use this as leverage. He suggests to the President that they need to pretend Hodges died, and use that to force him to reveal any information he might have. 03:09:49 Cara Bowden arrives at the motel room where Tony is. As he opens the door, she notices Galvez' dead body on the bathroom floor. Tony tells her that Galvez attempted to blackmail him but that he recovered the canister. Tony then tells her that he doesn't think that waiting six months to use the weapon is a good idea. She tells him that that was the plan devised by their employers, but Tony thinks they need to take advantage of the current crisis, and attack now that the nation is destabilized. Cara is reluctant to do so, but eventually Tony convinces her and she agrees to contact the group. 03:11:56...03:11:57...03:11:58... 03:16:22 Aaron Pierce leads Olivia Taylor to the Oval Office, where the President wants to talk to her. As she comes in, Taylor and Tim are meeting. However, Taylor asks Tim to leave them alone. After Tim leaves, Taylor confesses to Olivia that she intends to give Hodges protection in exchange for information that might lead to whoever is behind the current threat. She tells her that she wants her to draft the document for the pardon. Olivia is shocked about this and gets angered at her for pardoning the man that was responsible for Roger's death. Taylor stresses the necessity of doing it. Olivia continues to blast Taylor until she breaks down and yells at Olivia that it wasn't easy for her either. But she tells her that she is the President of the United States and she has to do what's necessary to protect the country. She also tells Olivia that since she is her Chief of Staff, she needs to start acting like it. 03:19:16 Back at the motel room, Cara is moderating an online meeting between a group of twelve conspirators, including Alan Wilson. In the meeting, each conspirator remains anonymous with no names given and voice masking. Cara presents them the current situation and their plan to frame a Muslim, Jibraan Al-Zarian, in their attacks. She tells them that there would be fabricated evidence produced implicating Jibraan with extremist groups. One of the members of the cabal ask details about the man and Cara offers them the necessary information. One of the members of the cabal asks about the casualty estimates and Cara points her towards the page of the dossier she sent them that includes said estimates. When Cara presents them with the alternate timeline for the day, another member questions the sanity in launching a rushed attack with no plan, instead of waiting the six months they had agreed. One of the members tells him that the plan was already in place and that they'll just be changing the date. Most of the members, however, argue that they would risk exposure with such a change of plans. As they debate, Cara sends a private message to Wilson, telling him to trust her judgment and weigh in. He writes her that it seems too risky and he's not sure, but she tells him that Tony delivered for them and they should trust him. Wilson then takes the stand at the meeting and tells them that since Jonas Hodges was a loose cannon, the group is actually better off without him. But that on his passing, Hodges left them a gift that was a country already in crisis He tells them that Hodges already did half of the work and he suggests they go ahead with Cara's plan. Cara, smiling at his approval, requests an immediate vote. As Tony is walking out of the shower, he asks her how did it go. She tells him to come see for himself and when he looks at the screen, he sees all the members of the group voted in favor. As he looks at this, he kisses Cara. 03:22:31...03:22:32...03:22:33... 03:26:54 Jack and Renee arrive at the FBI Headquarters where they've transferred Jonas Hodges. Janis Gold leads them to the medical room where he is located and tells Jack that they've already fabricated a fake death certificate for Hodges. He then enters the monitoring room. As Renee is walking in, Janis asks her if she thinks Jack can handle his feelings over Tony's betrayal. Renee tells her that it seems so. As they enter, Hodges is screaming at the cameras that by saving him they've killed his family. He even asks Sergeant Cadden for his gun to kill himself. When Jack enters the room, he asks Cadden to leave. He tells Hodges that he doesn't have to worry about his family since nobody knows he is still alive. He tells him that President Taylor has agreed to offer him protection in exchange for information that might lead them to the masterminds of the conspiracy. If he refuses, they'll reveal to the media that he isn't dead and let his enemies finish what they started. When Hodges tells him that the President doesn't have the guts to do it, Jack assures him that he does. As Jack insists on information, Hodges refuses to talk. Jack then fakes a call to the Washington Post to threaten Hodges into revealing his status to the press. When he sees Jack talking, he starts talking and tells him that the group consists of several businessmen that lead defense contractor companies of the country. He tells Jack that he doesn't know any names because they handled everything through a mediator; a woman. Jack asks him if she is the one that posed as his attorney. He tells him she is the one, but that the rest of the group always remained anonymous. He tells him their purpose was to destabilize the country and then offer themselves as an alternative to protect them. As Jack prepares to walk away, Hodges tells him that he saw the Senate hearings the previous morning and that he was appalled at how they treated him when they should be regarding Jack as a hero. He tells Jack that they are very similar in that they have risked other lives in favor of what's best for the country. Jack simply tells him that he is a traitor, no matter how he wants to justify it, and walks away. As he leaves the room, he calls President Taylor and informs her of what Hodges said. Jack supposes that the group would try to shift the blame of their attacks into some extremist groups. When Renee tells him that they don't have the information on their server to handle those searches, he suggests they use the old CTU servers that were decommissioned when they were shut down. Taylor tells him to do it and that every resource needed is at his disposal. Renee tells him that she'll contact the Department of Justice where the servers are being held. Jack also tells Renee that he will need to call someone that knows the server configuration. As he walks away of the room, he calls Chloe O'Brian, who was staying at a hotel with Morris and Prescott. When she wakes up, she tells him how happy she is to hear he is okay. She then asks her if it's true what she heard about Bill Buchanan's death. Jack tells her it is, but that Bill sacrificed himself to save the President. Shaken by the news, she asks Jack what does he want and he tells her that the threat is still not over and that he'll inform her as soon as she arrives at the FBI. She thinks about it, but finally agrees to help him and Jack sends a car at his hotel to pick her up. 03:34:19 As she stands up from her bed, she walks to Prescott and hugs him while he's asleep. She then wakes up Morris and tells her what she has to do. Morris tells her how can she help the FBI when they ended up arresting her earlier that day. She tells him that she has to do it because they need her. She kisses him and tells him to take Prescott and leave Washington, DC. Morris refuses to leave without her but she tells him she'll be okay. They hug and she prepares to leave. 03:37:25...03:37:26...03:37:27... 03:41:52 Jack is in an office injecting himself. He walks out and into the FBI Situation Room where Renee is briefing the agents and officers. When he walks in, Renee lets him present the situation. Jack tells them that he knows how hard the day must be since most of them have lost friends and colleagues during the day. However, they need to stop this threat. He tells them about the two people behind the threat: Tony Almeida and the woman who impersonated Hodges' lawyer. He tells them about the prion variant pathogen and its effects. Tim Moran, head of the FBI field agents asks information about them which Jack offers. He then tells them they'll be using the CTU servers to help them gather information about possible terrorist activities. Chloe arrives and Jack meets with her. He tells her that the CTU servers have arrived, but he needs to tell her something. He confesses to her that Tony has been behind the threat all the time. Chloe doesn't believe it, arguing that Tony was still devastated over what happened to Michelle, but Jack assures her that the Tony she once knew no longer exists. Chloe is shocked to hear this, but Jack wants to make sure she can treat Tony as an enemy, not an ally. She assures him she'll be okay and they head to work on the servers. 03:46:16 Tony and Cara arrive in front of Jibraan Al-Zarian's house. Before getting out, Tony checks out his information once again. Cara tells him that he works at a construction site, lives with his brother Hamid, and that their parents were killed during a US raid in Pakistan. Tony agrees that he fits the profile and they prepare to get in. Inside the house, Jibraan is awake, preparing breakfast while watching the news about the White House siege. His brother, Hamid, wakes up and they talk about how hard it has been to sleep on that day. Jibraan then tells Hamid that he wants him to return home as soon as he gets out of work. Hamid asks him why, and Jibraan tells him that with all the attacks they have to be cautious from people blaming Muslims about it. Hamid tells him that it's okay, since most of his co-workers think he is of Puerto Rican descent. Outside, as Tony and Cara wait, a car arrives with two of their men. They get out and start walking towards the Al-Zarians' house. 03:48:22...03:48:23...03:48:24... 03:52:45 At the White House, Olivia is at an office thinking. Aaron Pierce comes in and asks her about the document. Although Aaron thinks that Hodges is dead, Olivia tells him that he is alive and that the document is a presidential pardon for him. She expresses her disbelief and anger at how her mother can pardon the man responsible for her brother's death. Aaron calms her and assures her that President Taylor is doing what is necessary to protect the country. He also tells her that he has seen the guilty walk free before and that he understands her. As he is about to leave, Olivia suggests that he should kill Jonas Hodges. This unnerves Aaron, but she quickly apologizes saying that she is venting. Aaron excuses himself and leaves. Olivia starts thinking about what to do and calls Martin Collier, a former consultant of Taylor. The call wakes Martin up, who is in bed with his boyfriend. He stands up and walks out to talk with Olivia. She reminds him how during her mother's campaign, some damaging information about her running mate, Mitchell Hayworth, using drugs surfaced and he told her that there was no problem that couldn't be handled or eliminated. She then tells him she might need him for something and they agree to meet in fifteen minutes. As she hangs up, she looks surprised at what she has just done. 03:57:19 At the FBI, Janis and Chloe are setting up the CTU servers. As they try to work together, they start having friction and Chloe basically pushes Janis aside. She is obviously uncomfortable with the situation and starts making sarcastic remarks about the situation. When they manage to bring the system back up, all the screens light up with the CTU logo. Janis looks around and says, "Hello, Big Brother," and Jack snaps at her, screaming about her attitude and how she can leave if she wants. When Chloe tells him it's okay, he keeps on screaming at her that, "David Palmer recommissioned these servers". As he reels back and sits at a desk, Chloe tells Janis that he is not okay because he confused Taylor with former President Palmer. Split screen: Jack sits shocked by what just happened. Hodges is laying in FBI medical resting. Olivia Taylor is planning something huge to stop Hodges from being released. Back at the Al-Zarians' house, the lights suddenly go off. Jibraan tells Hamid that he'll go check the fuse box. After he walks out, someone comes inside and grabs Hamid. He struggles and tries to escape. When he opens the door, Cara and Harbinson are standing there blocking him. As Jibraan hears Hamid screaming, he walks back inside only to be grabbed by Tony, who pushes him to the wall and points a gun to his face. As Jibraan tries to talk, Tony tells him that he'll keep his mouth shut if he wants to live. 03:59:57...03:59:58...03:59:59...04:00:00 Dramatis personae Starring * Kiefer Sutherland as Jack Bauer * Mary Lynn Rajskub as Chloe O'Brian * Cherry Jones as President Allison Taylor * Annie Wersching as Renee Walker * with Janeane Garofalo as Janis Gold * and Carlos Bernard as Tony Almeida Guest starring * Glenn Morshower as Aaron Pierce * Carlo Rota as Morris O'Brian * Omid Abtahi as Jibraan Al-Zarian * Christina Chang as Dr. Sunny Macer * Rafi Gavron as Hamid Al-Zarian * Sprague Grayden as Olivia Taylor * Frank John Hughes as Tim Woods * Leland Orser as Martin Collier * Amy Price-Francis as Cara Bowden * Diego Klattenhoff as Sergeant Cadden * Gabriel Casseus as Robert Galvez * Nicholas Guest as Cabal #4 * Jennifer Hetrick as Cabal #5 * Matt McTighe as Tim Moran * Jorge-Luis Pallo as FBI Agent Kilner * and Will Patton as Alan Wilson Special guest appearance by * Jon Voight as Jonas Hodges Co-starring * Brian Kimmet as Harbinson/Operative #1 * Jim Staples as Mr. O'Niel/Cabal #3 Uncredited * Cap Gordon as Prescott O'Brian * Marci Michelle as FBI Agent Marci Lamont Background information and notes * International airdates: ** UK: May 4, 2009. * Will Patton receives the "and" guest star credit, the first time it has been used since Day 6: 5:00am-6:00am. * In the casting call for this episode, the Al-Zarian brothers were originally named Yusef and Kamil Maanvi. One of the actors cast in the role was Omid Abtahi, who played Safa in Day 4: 7:00pm-8:00pm. * Jonas Hodges was supposed to be rerouted to West Arlington Hospital but is instead brought to FBI medical. See also *3:00am-4:00am (disambiguation) 720 720